You Never Forget Your First Love
by CaseyIsMyValentine
Summary: To be honest, I don't even remember what this story is about.
1. You Never Forget

_"You Never Forget Your First Love."_

* * *

**A/N**

I saw that quote on the _Flipped _movie poster, on Wendelin Van Draanen's blog, and it inspired me for this Sammy Keyes fanfiction. It's meant to be almost inspiring, for me at least. I'm just testing out my different writing styles with fanfiction. So here goes. Disclaimer: I don't own the quote and Sammy Keyes.

* * *

_**"You Never Forget Your First Love."**_

It was the first day of spring break for all of the high schools in the area. I was walking in the mall holding hands with my girlfriend, Jannete.

It was raining outside. It didn't seem like the best day in the world.

We passed Journey's, and Janette stopped at the window. "I like those jeans." she commented.

"You do?" I asked, mentally counting the money in my wallet. I definitely had $60. I'd buy them for her. "Let's go in, then," I said to her.

"No, it's fine." she said. Then she scowled at the mannequin with the jeans she liked. "High-tops? I can't believe they're so popular now. They used to be so lame. I still don't like them very much."

I stared at the yellow high-tops the mannequin was wearing. High-tops reminded me of someone I hadn't thought about in a while. Someone I still hadn't forgot, not because I _couldn't _forget, but because I didn't _want_ to forget.

Sammy Keyes.

I wondered where she was right now. I had first lost touch with her after my freshman year-- my dad broke up with her mom and moved with me to New York for his "big break". It had been almost three or four years since I'd spoken to her.

Had she forgotten me?

After I had turned seventeen, I moved back to Santa Martina, but I didn't attend the same high school I used to. The high school Sammy went to. Instead of attending Santa Martina High, I applied for Carter Harrington High.

I don't know why. Maybe I was afraid she'd forgotten about me. Afraid if my friend didn't care about me anymore.

Maybe I was indenial.

Did she still even live here? I had been back in Santa Martina for since about September-- it was March right now. I hadn't spoken to her. She didn't even live in the high-rise anymore since her grandmother passed away. She lived with her father, who even I didn't have much detailed knowledge about. But what if she moved? And even if she still lived here, I didn't even have her first number.

Besides. I had a girlfriend.

Janette.

"Casey!" she grabbed my hand back. "Let's do something."

"Do you want me to get you anything to eat?" I asked. I tried to remember where the food court had been. I hadn't been to this mall since _forever._ Instead I usually went to the one clear across town. It was much smaller and dumber, but it had a Sports Central so all was well for me. But the fact was that I still never came here.

Maybe it was my indenial problem.

"Nooo!" she said. "It's so rainy and it's ruining my appetite. Besides, do you _like _fat girls?" she huffed.

No, I thought, but I definitely didn't like girls who cared about their weight 24/7. Janette was really nice and pretty, but sometimes she cared a little too much about her clothes, appearance, and weight. It bothered me at times.

"Then, what do you want to..." my voice trailed off, because my eye caught sight of the most beautiful girl in the world.

She had light brunette hair and choppy bangs pushed carelessly behind her ears. She had the most breathtakingly sparkly green eyes I had ever seen. She was wearing dark jeans and an LA Lakers T-shirt.

And high-tops. She was wearing _green _high-tops.

With a horseshoe on one of them.

But in an instant she was gone and I couldn't exactly turn _around _because Janette would know I was checking her out. I blinked a few times.

And then I realized who she was with.

Jared Salcido. It was so obvious that it was Jared because his face hadn't changed a bit. But the other girl, who was holding his hand...

Could it be.....?

"Casey!" Janette snapped.

"Y-yeah?" I asked. "Sorry. What?"

"Why are you so spacey?" she giggled. "It's cute."

I laughed. "The weather. My thoughts. I'm confused."

She turned to face me and said, "I love you when you're confused." then she leaned up on her toes and kissed me. I kissed her back but felt empty inside. Did I _love _Janette? I'd never ever told her I _loved _her before. She just assumed it.

But still. When she pulled away, all of a sudden, it hit me.

I'd been with Janette for three months.

And of all those three months, I'd never even _thought _of the phrase 'love' for her. I didn't love her. She was just my _girlfriend. _

A placeholder.

I felt guilty. Guilty for being her boyfriend and not really loving her when she could be out with other guys who _would _love her.

"Janette." I whispered. I felt insane. Was it because I'd seen a girl who could have been Sammy? Or was this just a random epiphany?

"Yes?" she whispered.

"I... I don't think we would date any longer." I whispered. She took a step back from me.

Her voice cracked. "Wh-_what?"_

"I... I don't think I'm right for you." I said, feeling guilty.

"You.. Don't?" she looked ready to cry.

"Don't cry." I begged. "Please don't. I like you as a friend. But I just don't feel like a relationship between us is working for me. And I don't wanna keep dating you and keeping you from meeting other guys... Have..." I took a few steps backward, then I leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. "Have fun." I smiled at her. "Meeting new people."

She blinked. But she didn't cry. Finally she said queitly, "You're _sure_?"

"Yeah, and.. We can still be friends?"

"Friends?" her voice stayed trapped in her throat.

"Good friends." I smiled.

She slowly smiled back. "You really do care for me." and she hugged me.

The truth was, I did care for her. As a friend.

As a friend.

* * *

Janette and I ended up walking around (sort of awkwardly) but still walking around.

Then she had to go and I was strolling alone. I was just about to go home when someone bumped into me.

"Ow!" she said, as her head his my chest. "I'm sorry!"

"No, _I'm _sorry." I said, and hurried to help her balance. I took her shoulder and held her straight as I stood back. "Better?"

But all of a sudden as we both looked up into each other's eyes--

She was the girl.

The most beautiful girl in the world.

And yes, she was definitely Sammy Keyes.

* * *

"Sammy," I gasped, "wow."

She smiled up at me. "Casey! I haven't seen you in like forever."

I laughed. "I know! Wow. You've changed."

"I have? I'm not sure.."

"Yes! You have!" I laughed as I said, "Wow, you.. Wow."

"What?" she blushed. "I'm the same, I promise. I still don't wear dresses or anything besides high-tops!"

I arched an eyebrow at her and cocked my head as I peered down at the green high-tops. "And you wear green ones, too."

She laughed. "I didn't spray-paint _these _ones. I bought them green. Isn't it weird how one year green high-tops can be so completely hated and then another year they're popular?"

I smiled a toothless smile at her. She was too pretty for words. She had been cute before but we were so much younger then. Talking to her was easier then. What was I supposed to _say? _Hi? Or 'Hi, you look gorgeous'?

What was a 17-year-old guy supposed to do? I hadn't seen her for, like, two and a half years. Or something like that.

She pulled up her jeans a little to uncover her whole high-top on her right foot. "I still wear your horseshoe." she grinned.

"You _do_?" I had given that to her three years ago. For her thirteenth birthday.

She was sixteen now.

Finally, she stepped a little closer and whispered, "I missed you, Casey. A lot."

I looked into her green eyes. She looked into my eyes, too.

We both seemed to begetting closer when she quickly stepped back, shook her head, lifted her hand to her mouth and coughed something. She was saying something in her cough.

_Cough--_"Akh-hemm--Jared--Boy--_cough_--friend--_cough_--behind you.."

Jared?

Boyfriend?

How did she ever end up dating someone like _Jared? _What happened to Amber?

I turned around to find Jared strolling towards her. "Acosta!" he grinned, but he looked slightly annoyed.

Like, Oh, look who's back, the boy who had an insane crush on Sammy Keyes in junior high (and the first year of high school before I moved).

I gave a close-mouthed smile. "Hey Jared."

"You're back?" she asked as he went over to Sammy and took her hand in his. "For good or just visiting?"

"To stay." I looked him in the eyes sharply, trying to not let his stupid wandering hands bother me. Jared turned to face her and kissed her.

God, it really bothered me.

I tried not to show it.

But God. Oh God.

I almost turned away but that would be like living evidence that it bothered me.

After they kissed, Jared pulled her close and Sammy tried not to look me in the eyes.

"So." Jared smile-smirked at me. "What's up? When did you come back?" but from the way his eyes were shooting flames at me I guess what he really meant to ask me was, What were you doing so close to my girlfriend?

"I came back at the beginning of the school year. I just go to Carter Harrington. You know, the high school all the way across town?"

"Yeah, I _know._" Jared snarled, then snapped suddenly, "And if I ever see you that close to Sammy again, then you might want to kiss your face goodbye." he cracked his knuckled and Sammy said, "Jared..! _What?_"

"I don't want you to talk to him, Sam." he leaned in _reeeeal _close to her and smiled lightly. "Haven't you noticed? Casey. Acosta. Is. A. Pervert."

Now, the only person being a pervert right now was _him, _with his wandering hands and what-not. And it really bothered me, him calling _me _a pervert while _he _was the one touching her like a creep.

"No, I'm not." I tried to keep my voice even. "I just haven't seen her in a long time. I _was _her friend, you know."

"You still are," Sammy said, pushing stray choppy hair behind her ears. "You're still my friend, right?"

_Still my friend. Still my friend. Still my _friend.

_Friend._

God. I hated that she would say that. _I _was her first kiss, after all. She _had _liked me at one point, right?

God.

I wanted to hurt Jared. But then the bastard started _whispering _to her. I swear, he was like freaking _kissing _her ear while whispering. It was disgusting to watch. After listening for a minute she sort of pulled him back and pleased with her eyes. "I'm sorry, Jared. I.. Uh.. Have too much homework tonight."

"It's the first day of spring break," his voice was louder. "What could you possibly have to do _tonight_? Seriously, you've been putting this off, for like, weeks."

"I'm just... I just don't.... I just can't... Tonight. I... I'm not..." she looked at him, her eyes begging. "Please, Jared. Can't we just _wait?"_

He grabbed her wrist and said, "I think we've waited long enough." he smiled at her but sort of glared at the same time. "Don't you think?"

She shook her head.

I knew exactly what they were talking about.

What kind of abusive creeper boyfriend _was _he? When had he changed? He wasn't like this when _I _ knew him.

First, he told her she couldn't talk to me? Now he's forcing her into sex.

I couldn't let this happen. _Obviously _she didn't want to.

"Jared," I snapped. "She doesn't want to."

They both looked over at me. "Listen," Jared hissed. "You stay your punk little pretty ass out of our business, got it?"

But Sammy pulled her hand away. "No, he's right."

I was? She had actually listened!

"I'm not ready, Jared." she said. "And if you.. And if you can't accept that, then sorry."

Jared sort of rolled his eyes then said, "So you just listen to him like that? I heard you almost-slept with a guy in junior high, but I don't know who. And if I _do _find out, Im gonna whoop his ass. Can't you explain _that_?"

"What?" she asked, then said, "Never mind. Can we talk about this later? I need to be alone."

Jared stiffened. "How come you do that? Sometimes you just sit alone and think. It's weird."

"It's me." she said. "I'm sorry. I need to think about some things before I talk with you." she started to walk off to where I knew she was going. The roof of the mall.

"Wait," Jared said, "Wait, Sam!" but she was aready going. I started to go after her but Jared held me back saying, "Where do you think _you're _going?"

"If you must know," I said, "I'm going after Sammy and," I paused and started again, "and if you _really _must know, _I _was the guy she 'supposedly' slept with." I gave a little smirk. "So go ahead, try to 'whoop my ass'."

He just stood there staring, stock-still.

"I thought so." I said, and pulled away from him and headed for the roof of the mall.

* * *

**A/N: **How was it so far? I'm juggling a million stories. Oh well. :) Oh and I'm like dying because I'm sick (terrible fever). This is what I do to kill my boredom. One minute I'm freezing cold the next I'm burning hot. :/

**Please review, because I'm sick, dying, and spelling things wrong (I was almost about to spell **_**going **_**as **_**gowing**_**. That's how jumbled my brain is.)**

**REVIEW FOR THE SICK GIRL! **

_P.S. Who wants to see Flipped? The poster made me so excited for the movie... And BULLS GAME TONIGHT. YAAAHHEAHAHEHAHH! (by the time I post this the game will probably be over....)_

**LOVE YOU!**


	2. For The Very First Time

**A/N: *use the accent* **Heeeeyy Evv-rry-bah-die!

I imagine Sammy's eyes as green. What do you imagine them as? And yes, this _chapter _is sort of based off of a Justin Bieber quote. Don't judge! I know I said I hated him on my first story but minds change sometimes. I realized he seems like the nicest person celebrity ever! Listen to "Baby", if you haven't already. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that quote and Sammy Keyes. I do own a few characters, though, and I think you can guess who they are.

**Um, Warning? (sorta) **I'd like to warn you all, uhh. It won't be as bad as Nothing Personal but it'll have the words and mentions and what-not so if you don't wanna read this crap then whatever I'm bored and its night and I'm sick....

* * *

_**"You Never Forget Your First Love."**_

_Chapter Two_

_("My First Love Broke My Heart for the Very First Time.."--Justin Bieber; "Baby")_

* * *

She was sitting on the roof of the mall, all right. Just looking up at the sky. I sat besides her. "What's up?" I asked.

"The sky. No stars. The moon. Some clouds." she observed. "That cloud is a bunny." she stated.

I laughed softly and took her hand. It had been forever since I had held her hand.

"Casey..." she whispered.

"Yes?" I whispered back softly.

"Why did you have to leave?" she turned to face me, tears brimming her green eyes that look dark in the fading sunset. Even the rain had stopped by now.

"I don't know." I said back. "I regret it. A lot." it suddenly hit me. I remembered how hard it had been to leave her.

How much I had missed her.

My whole body grew numb. Had I... Had I _loved _her?

Was Sammy Keyes my first love?

All of a sudden she started to cry. I've never seen her cry before.

Well, except for the time I was leaving and she tried her best not to.

But she hadn't.

And now she was.

"Don't cry.." I said. I had said the same exact thing to Janette today when I had broken up with her.

Holy shit. I had broken up with her!

But we were still friends. But...

Sammy still had a boyfriend. An over-controlling one, but a boyfriend.

The bastard.

"I don't really like him, you know." she said looking up at me. "I never really did. I dunno why I went out with him. I always wanted a boyfriend who would actually treat me like a girl and like he cares."

I'd do that. Did she know I would?

But I would! If she was mine, I'd treat her like I loved her.

I _did _love her.

And I _still_ treated her like I did even though we weren't going out.

But I loved this girl.

Hell, I've _loved_ her since forever. Even when I was dating other girls.

She's the one I've loved.

"Sammy..!" I said because she was still crying.

"How come he never treats me right? He acts like I'm like his freaking toy that he can do whatever he wants to! But I'm _not _and I don't freaking wanna have sex! I'm sixteen! And he never freaking understands _anything _I ask from him and now I just wanna break up with him..!"

It was all jumbled together and it sounded as if she'd been wanting to say this to someone for a very long time.

I pulled her close to me and kissed the top of her head. Hell with Jared. Jared could go fuck himself if he had to.

"Casey..!" all of a sudden Sammy laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"You just--" she laughed. "You don't like Jared do you?"

"Why do you think that?"

"You just said Jared can go fuck himself if he had to." she giggled.

I turned red. I had said that out loud? "Oops," I mumbled.

She laughed again and rubbed her eyes. "I'm acting like a fool."

"You're not acting like a fool." I said to her.

"Yes I am! I'm--" she laughed, then hiccuped. "I'm _crying!" _hiccup----"I'm laughing now and--" hiccup--"I'm _hiccuping!"_

She began giggling uncontrollably and I couldn't help but feel my whole body wash with need for her.

The need to kiss her. Right now.

"You're acting just fine." I told her.

"No!" hiccup. "I'm not!" but she was smiling up at me again.

Those eyes.

That smile.

I couldn't help it, I bent over and pressed my lips against hers. It had been two (and a half) years since I'd kissed this girl.

She was a mirace maker.

She made my whole body burn in this crazy sensational way. Like I was being shocked all over, everywhere.

She kissed me back. We just kissed for what seemed like hours. Like days. Like days and nights.

Thirty seconds.

When we pulled away, she looked up at me, her eyes sparkling. "When should I break up with Jared?" she mumbled because she was sitting on my lap now and I was playing with a small stray lock of her light brown hair.

"Whenever you want.." my voice trailed off.

"You don't mind?" she seemed surprised.

I shrugged.

She gave me a little smile. "I know you care, Casey." she said. "I know you want me to break up with him."

"And how do you know this?" I asked her.

"Just a little guessing." she said, then added, "And its pretty obvious, you looked like you were gonna beat the crap outta him."

"When?" I asked, surprised, because I had _tried _to make myself composed by Jared.

"When Jared was bothering me 'bout sex."

"Oh." oops.

Finally she whispered, "Stop being stupid and kiss me again."

Never in my life had I taken the oppurtunity to kiss her like I did just then. It might have been just to blow some steam off because I was pretty pissed at Jared but the kiss between me and Sammy right then was like no other kiss I'd had before. Her lips moved exactly with mine and her hands twisted into my hair. She seemed like she knew exactly what she was doing when she tilted her head to fit right in between my face and my shoulders. I pulled her closer to me and rested me hands on her back. Two (and a half) years.

2.5 years of waiting to do this.

"That's it," she said, pulling away from me suddenly, "I have to break up with Jared."

"Wait! Wait.. Won't he think... Will he... He'll think you're breaking up with him because of _me._" I stammered.

She looked up. "Well, that's half the reason. I guess. I d'nno. But the other half of the reason I'm breaking up with him is because you made me realize that he's not treating me like he should. I should have broken up with him a long time ago." she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and began to type.

"No!" I cried. "Don't break up with him through _test messaging._"

"What? Why not? He doesn't even deserve a proper break-up." she huffed, blowing out a lot of air. "I just want this over with. I don't know why I feel like this suddenly. I just need to."

So as she texted Jared, I got up and paced.

Maybe it _wasn't _best I had come back.

Maybe I should've never even have come back to Santa Martina after all.

Sammy shoved her phone back in her pocket. "Now I'm not even gonna look at his replies. I'm done with him." she got up and caught up to me. "Why do you look so stressed? What's wrong?" she searched me with her eyes but when she didn't find an answer she asked softly, "Is it _me?"_

Never in my life with being with _any _girl has a girl made me want to grab her and hug her and pull her close and kiss her this bad.

Sammy made me feel that way. I couldn't stand to see her hurt.

Something was definitely wrong with me.

"Sammy.." I choked out, but it sounded sort of strangled. "It's not you. It's... Me."

"What's you?" she demanded. "What did _you _ever do wrong?" something was different about the way she was acting with me. What was it, though? She seemed firm to not blame anything on me. She seemed to not care how close she was standing next to me anywhere. She seemed to want me to smile, judging by the way her eyes looked at me. Her voice seemed to want me to be happy, and only happy.

I recognized her actions perfectly well, because they mirrored mine.

She was in love with me.

And I was in love with her.

* * *

**A/N: **You might as well stamp CHEESIEST AUTHOR onto my forehead right now! I think something is wrong with _me. _And I know sometimes my stories are a little lame and cheesy but when I need to write, I _write. _And then if I feel like it I post them, so I chose to post this story. :P

And please review? I'm writing this even when I'm sick as bumblebee.. That phrase makes no sense but I use it anyway.

**Love you, and review please!**

**And did anyone watch the Bulls game? Who won? I wasn't able to 'cause I was sicker than a hedgehog.**

**:/**


	3. If I Ever Get Desperate

**A/N: **I'm still sick! You'd better be glad I'm writing for you chicken nuggets. ;) Oh, and the Point-Of-Views switch around every two-to-three chapters between You-Know-Him and You-Know-Her, but I won't exactly write "CASEY'S POV" or anything, 'cause you guys are smart, you should be able to figure it out by now.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sammy Keyes.. Or "Cunx Tuesday" by Ke$ha (listen to it!). And listen to the other songs I mention!

**Note: **I'm working on a story, I promise I'll post it soon but I'm trying to make it sound a lot like Sammy and I'm actually spending alotta time on it, unlike these stories which I usually write, do a quick revise, spellcheck, then post it off. So yeeuh.

* * *

**"You Never Forget Your First Love."**

(_"So I'll See You Next Tuesday, If I Ever Get Desperate..." -- Ke$ha; "Cunx Tuesday")_

* * *

I was sitting in my room listening to "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey and reading about the French Revolution in my history textbook. The homework was to answer the questions at the end of the chapter. What kind of teacher assigned homework during spring break? I grabbed my pencil and began to answer the first question when I got a call.

"Hello?" I asked when I picked up my phone.

"How could you not tell me!?" was Marissa's reply to my "hello".

I slapped my textbook shut and shoved it and my notebook off my bed. "Tell you what?" I asked, counting the clouds in the sky out the window. Why did my heart feel so fluttery these days?

"That you broke up with Jared? He's going around telling everyone you cheated on him and then to avoid embarassment you just texted him and said it's over. He said _Casey _was back, too!"

Now, I hadt technically _cheated _on Jared.

Okay, maybe I had. But not _really. _It's not like I was secretly going out with Casey behind Jared's back. I had just kissed him. _Then _I broke up with Jared, _then _I startd going out with Casey.

So maybe Casey and I weren't technically "going out" yet, but just being near him made my whoe body feel lighter and my heart felt like it was opening up and leaking happiness throughout my body--

Ouch! Wow, I was beginning to become a little _too_, uh, lovestruck.

At least that's what I _think _it is.

Do I love Casey?

I _think _I did. After all, I _did _suddenly break up with Jared because of Casey. I _had _worn his horseshoe for three whole years.

I turned to my iPod dock and hit "repeat" for "Don't Stop Believing" 'cause when I was in the mood for a song I listened to it until my ears oozed blood and I had a headache that was pounding to the beat of the song.

"I'm sorry," I told Marissa, "I would've told you earlier but I needed time to think."

I could almost see her squinting on the other end, "Are you playing _Journey _right now?"

"Yeah... So?"

"So? _So?_" she snapped. "Why are you listening to uplifting songs? Aren't you in a sad-breaky-uppy mood?"

I laughed. "Just so you know, 'Don't Stop Believing' isn't just uplifting, it's _good, _and I broke up with Jared and now I'm _happier._ I never even really liked him in the first place. I don't even know why I thought I liked him."

"You guys were so cute together!"

"Everyone of Jared's girlfriends looks cute with him." I said.

"So? Now that Casey's back you decide to suddenly dump your hard-earned status!? You're insane?"

I thought about that for a moment. Yeah, it had been a hard-earned status. Since high-tops became more popular and Jared broke up with Amber (well actually, _Amber _broke up with him) and he asked me out, I had sort of (emphasis the SORT OF) became popular. Not like super-uber "Miss-Popularity" but like the girl who everyone knows and waves and smiles or something. Like I was well-known and no one really _hated _me.

Except for Heather Acosta and all her friends, that is. But Heather had _always _hated me, so yeah.

But now that Casey was here, was I really just "dumping" my status? Not really. I mean, if I liked--or loved-- him, then what did it matter to me?

"I'm not dumping any hard-earned status." I said. "It wasn't _even _hard earned. Just 'cause I was dating Jared, y'know."

"Whatever! I can't believe you still like Casey though! He's been gone for like five years!"

I was starting to feel a litte pissed off. "Correction, Marissa! He'd only been gone for_two _and a half years. Not _five! _And I thought you'd be happy for me! You used to tease me about him all the time in junior high! You used to tell me you knew I liked him and everything!"

"Well, in case you haven't realized, we're _not _in junior high anymore! We're sophomores! And I just think you shouldn't of broken up with Jared but, you know..." she paused, then sighed. "Fine. I don't wanna fight. I'll support you no matter what good, or--_stupid _decisions you make."

I didn't even bother mentioning the time she was crazy for Danny Urbanski and I _told _her he was bad for her and then he broke her heart. Had _she _listened to me? I don't think so!

Anyway, my phone began to ring to "Use Somebody" by Kings of Leon.

"Hold on, I have a text." I said as I checked it.

_Casey: Meet me at the mall? Or are you busy?_

I put the phone to my ear again and said to Marissa, "Casey's meeting me at the mall. Bye!" and she sighed Bye back to me as I replied to the text.

_Sammy: See you there. :)_

* * *

"Casey!" I cried when I saw him at the mall. I was surprised at how enthusiastic I acted when I saw him.

He was smiling real big when he said, "Hey!" and grabbed my hand. He looked at me in the eyes for a moment then sighed. "I'm so stupid." he said.

"What?" I asked, wanting to kiss him. "Why?" I was sidetracked by his warm, chocolately brown eyes.

"Well, I'm stupid 'cause.. 'cause I really like you and I don't know.. I feel dumb."

I laughed. "Well you're not dumb."

"Yes I am!" he laughed, then pulled me closer and whispered. "I feel like even though it's the second day of seeing you in forever, I know you too well."

"Oh, you do?" I joked. "Then what's the color of my underwear?"

He laughed, then gave me a quick kiss. Not good enough for me.

"Casey..." I said. "Can you stop playing around and take me somewhere?"

When I said 'take me somewhere' I didn't mean a store. Or someplace to eat.

I meant someplace like the roof of the mall so we could kiss.

Man, was I desperate or what?

He smiled because he understood what I meant and lead me to the side of the mall, by some trees, where no one was. "Yeah?" he asked me. "And now what?"

I didn't even bother telling him, I just stepped closer and kissed him.

Finally he pulled away saying, "Are you sure you wanna get this intense so soon? It's killing me."

"In a good way or bad way?" I asked, my face, like, two inches away from his.

He breathily laughed. "You do _not _even want to know."

"I dooo!" I laughed back, but he didn't tell me anything, he just pulled me closer and whispered, "Sammy? I don't know why but out of all the girls I've dated, none of them are like you. They're too.. Materialistic."

I wanted to tell him something along the lines of the same thing when "Hey, Soul Sister" by Train startled me.

"Sorry." I said, pulling away. "I have a call."

"Oh." he said.

I looked at the screen.

**Incoming call:**

**EX-BOYFRIENDJAREDONOTPICKTHISUP!**

I had sorta changed Jared's contact on my phone to **EX-BOYFRIENDJAREDDONOTPICKTHISUP! **Just in case he called me or texted me and I accidentally picked it up out of habit, so I just changed his name to that so I wouldn't forget to ignore him.

"It's nobody." I said, turning my phone on silent and shoving it in my pocket. "Nobody who matters, anyway."

Casey raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Then he sat down and sat me down beside him. "So tell me," he said, "everything about you that I missed out on. Like, how you even ended up with Jared in the first place."

I traced an invisible _C _in the grass. "I'unnnnooo." I mumbled.

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking up into my eyes. "Or do you just not want to talk about it?"

"Not want to talk about it." I said.

"Sure?" he asked, taking a hold of my hands and intertwining his fingers in mine.

This is was too Romeo-Juliet or Edward-Bella. I needed to think. To breathe.

But God, Casey made me so weird around him. So freaking weird.

I really did love him, didn't I?

* * *

**A/N: **I might post one or two more chapters today even though you're all probably at school or whatever. I'm sick and at home and by now you probably know that. :P You know what I've always wanted? To go to a boarding school. That's like my life-long dream. And right now I'm typing without looking and seeing how well I can do. You know how it goes: Boredom killed the cat.

Or was it curiousity...?

**Review!**

**LOVEYOU!!**

(Fun fact! Did you know hummingbirds can't walk?)


End file.
